


From 0 to 100, then back to 0 again

by Bleeding_Hearts



Series: Chatfic Chaos [3]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, more character to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_Hearts/pseuds/Bleeding_Hearts
Summary: A collection of one-shots revolving around my chatfic, “normal” never existed in this groupchat. These will make more sense if you read that first! This is not a request specific book but I’ll gladly write them out!
Relationships: Bretta/Zote the Mighty (Hollow Knight), God Tamer/Pale Lurker (Hollow Knight), Markoth/Xero (Hollow Knight), Quirrel/Tiso (Hollow Knight), The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight)
Series: Chatfic Chaos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144601
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	From 0 to 100, then back to 0 again

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary states. General chaos ahead.

Monomon was not expecting to receive a text asking if she wanted to fight. She also did not expect said text to come from Revek, of all bugs. 

She didn’t know Revek very well. They had hardly interacted in the past and the ghost hardly showed up to group events. To be fair, barely any of the ghosts did but Revek seemed to be very antisocial. Probably for the best, if Monomon was being honest. Yet, as Monomon arrived at the designated area, she couldn’t comprehend why she was here. 

Revek showed up nanoseconds after the teacher had stopped her car. Monomon shrieked as the ghost appeared in a flash. Oh, right, he could teleport. 

“Did you just scream?” Revek’s head was slightly inclined, the amusement clear in his eyes. 

“N-No!” Monomon did her best to look offended. She looked around at the empty parking lot. “Why did you call me here, anyways?”

“I thought you were a teacher.”

“I am?” 

Revek’s head tilted to the side further. “Huh. Being a teacher, then, you should know how to read.”

Monomon gasped at that comment, making the ghost snicker. She folded her tentacles. “Are all you ghosts pricks?”

“Being dead does something to you.”

Monomon huffed. “Enough chit-chat. You said you wanted to fight?”

“Yes, what’s so confusing about that?”

“Why?”

Revek sighed, probably to himself, and pulled out his phone from the folds of his cloak. He showed the screen to Monomon. It was a screenshot of a text she had sent earlier that day, asking the group chat if she would win in a duel against a ghost.

Monomon nodded in understanding. “Ah.”

Revek put his phone away. “I couldn’t help myself,” he admitted. “Curiosity.”

Monomon’s eyes gleamed behind her mask. “Well, shall we find out then?”

-

Another stick of dynamite exploded, sending rubble flying and briefly lighting up the darkness of the night. Monomon cackled to herself as she lobbed another stick at her opponent. 

Revek saw it coming and floated to the side to avoid it. He teleported away and Monomon prepared herself. Revek was fast and hit hard, but she knew the nail strikes took a few seconds to charge up. They were precious seconds she could use. She had also learned that the ghost had to be in sight when he charged up his nail, giving her an advantage. She couldn’t be taken by surprise. 

When Revek appeared, Monomon grinned. She loosened the line of string on the stick of dynamite so it formed a loop and lit the fuse. When Revek charged, she qucikly slipped the loop around his nail. The movement tightened the loop. 

Revek chuckled to himself as he watched the flame grow closer to the dynamite. He shook his head and teleported off quickly. The night was still for a moment and Monomon looked around, more sticks in her tentacles. An explosion sounded in the distance and Revek returned a moment later, his navy cloak slightly singed. 

“Well played,“ he commented, brushing some soot off his face. He pulled out his nail again. Monomon smirked at the black tinge the weapon now had. 

“I’m glad you see why I have a reputation,” Monomon replied. “Explosives and I go way back. I won’t pass up an opportunity to use ‘em.”

Revek nodded. “Duly noted.” With that, he prepared another attack. 

Monomon loved to duel. She spent most of her previous ones watching her opponents, gathering their strengths and weaknesses. She had battled the duo of Herrah and Xero before. She knew how they held their nails when they prepared to go “for the kill”. To her, it was obvious they were assassins. 

Revek was an oddball in all her years of dueling. He seemed to know she was gathering intel and changed his tactics every time Monomon finally caught on. He always had the same attack pattern, but he’d switch from holding his nail in a tense grasp to letting it just barely fall out of his hand. 

Monomon watched the ghost from afar. She hadn’t dueled a ghost in some time, but she knew they couldn’t get tired. They didn’t need sleep (though some liked to do it anyways). She couldn’t exhaust Revek and attack him then. 

A thought came to her. Ghosts couldn’t be tired out physically, but mentally? That was a whole other story. If she remembered correctly, Revek’s patience switched on a whim. He could be ungodly patient one moment and snapping at the nearest bug to hurry up the next. Monomon snickered to herself. 

“Revek, did I ever tell you about the story of the Radiance?” Monomon dropped her explosives, putting on the sweetest tone she could muster. 

Revek paused. “You did not, but I have heard it, so there’s no need.”

Damn. Monomon swallowed her internal panic. “Is that so? Then let me tell you a little story from my days of teaching.”

“Please do not-”

“It started on the day of Valentines…”

-

The sun was coming up. Monomon was leaning against her car, still talking adamantly. “And the kid’s like, “She didn’t like me back.” And I went, “So you stabbed her with a pencil?” And he looks me dead in the eye and nods.”

“What the fuck is wrong with your kids?” Revek muttered, looking miserable. Monomon resisted a laugh at that comment. She had been going for hours now, blabbing away with no sign of stopping. She certainly wasn’t now. 

“Ok, next story! So, we were working in the labs on our special unit: What’s Inside A Hopper? Isn’t that interesting?!”

“Please stop talking.”

“Nope. Anyways, turns out we didn’t order Hoppers but Belflies! So when we opened the box, they flew everywhere.”

Revek groaned as Monomon began to ramble again. The ghost stared at her blankly and pulled out his phone. He typed out a quick message and teleported away. He could take a forfeit if it meant getting away from what would certainly be his second final resting place. 

-

“Morning, class!” Monomon set her stuff down on the desk as she faced the classroom full of kids. “Do I have a story for you! I dueled a ghost and it was fucking awesome.”


End file.
